kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oh,how the sea calls
Than I have nothing but luck to wish you! How many people have user status on this wiki, anyway? Well if you ever need help in your writing I can help, I'm currently under apprenticeship, and I've grown massively. Writers helping other writers is what makes them stronger. Take J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S Lewis for example. Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!!!! I am Riku's Love--I'm so bored 03:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I am also writing a book (random)--I'm so bored 03:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Haha! I feel very welcome! - so what is your genre spectrum? - former question adressed to scarib its a teen romance type ( i am a 13 yr old girl)--I'm so bored 03:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) - and I suppose the lover of riku too! Fantasy, love writing it and reading it. (by the way, sign your comments with four tildes)--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) how do you put information boxes on your page? -and 'riku lover' and 'scarab' its always nice to hear from fellow writers! i dint see that u said that to him sorry--I'm so bored 03:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I am confused.... but that is fine haha its funny how new users call me "riku lover" Feel free to call me RL like the rest of the users--I'm so bored 03:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) yes ma'am. If you mean the "this user is a fan of..." things, here is the list of them (yeah, there's a lot). Clicking on the link for the one you want will show you how to use it. And signing you comments might eliminate the confusion :)!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You're the second user to call me ma'am...random I am totally random--I'm so bored 03:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ----wow thats alot. I think I'll wait till morning for all of that lol - Oh,how the sea calls ----srry its how i was raised, my mum always made me and it stuck as a way of being polite i suppose ughh.... i forgot the tag at the end - Oh how the sea calls I call all my teachers sir or ma'am....random--I'm so bored 03:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to type out your whole username at the end. You can just type four of those sguiggly lines like this: ~~~~ at the end of your text. By the way conversation not pertaining to the wiki should be kept on the IRC (basically a chat room dedicated to wiki users, ask Xion4ever for details). I don't go on much though.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Understood. And I am here to help, I have training for things like this, so I might be able to help put it to use or you can type www.irc.wikia.com\gaming\ and then put in ur username and then find the wikia.....--I'm so bored 03:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) well thank both of you. Don't be strangers! youre welcome--I'm so bored 03:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just curious are you gonna go on the irc?--I'm so bored 03:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) no clue how to get on at the moment--- but I shall look into it, just for you! haha heres some help: On the main page thingy there's a thing that says "KH wikia has an irc channel" click it--I'm so bored 03:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm at the IRC mainpage, so i put in my username and password into the two slots? Crap i use a differnt version then everyone else let me ask SSC i think he;s on--I'm so bored 03:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) irc.wikia.com/gaming/ i use this one--I'm so bored 03:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thing of mind i am tired and i am blonde--I'm so bored 04:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) its quite alright. I started a new page...is that right? You don't need to create a new page to go on the IRC...--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 04:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Crap ugh...on ur irl thing put um that link ok?--I'm so bored 04:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm blonde and tired as well.... I shall try this later. If you want to talk just find me on facebook or something Um who r u on FB?--I'm so bored 04:06, May 2, 2010 (UTC) "Go to the KH homepage, towards the center of the page it should say The KH Wiki has its own IRC channel!; click on that, type in your username in the username box, select #wikia-kingdomhearts as the channel, hit enter and there you go!" This is a message Xion gave me a while back, hope that helps!--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 04:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Jake Oglesby. lol my whole IrC thing i made is already up for deletion. i goofed ^^ u the blonde looking unhappy?--I'm so bored 04:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) lol thats how i take pics. is ther e a violin in the background of the photo? Ok sent a friend request--I'm so bored 04:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Help See response on my talkpage. Note: I normally respond to all messages on my talkpage. Meaning if you leave me a message there (be it a question or just wanting to chat), I will answer on my talkpage. Rarely do I respond on the other person's talkpage.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 16:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Heys What up? --I'm so bored 16:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much, watching some FMA, hoping one day the japanese will tone down on the idiocracy... you? ```` I guess so hah... --KhGirlZ 12:50 June 26, 2010 (UTC). srry i thought you had put something on my page (the edit stream or whatever its called) srry didn't mean to disturb you hey can you answer my question? yea sureOh,how the sea calls 07:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) What question Oh,how the sea calls 07:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't...I've been at camp lo mia all week it was amazing btw...i wanna go back!--I'm so bored 21:48, July 3, 2010 (UTC) mmk Hmm.. No, I didn't ^^ KhGirlZ 09:21 July 3, 2010 (UTC). somebody did and they didn't sign it...ok hahaOh,how the sea calls 02:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ohh ok! =] KhGirlZ 09:51 July 3, 2010 (UTC). You have permission to ask any questions you would like- within reason- Re: Rewording articles ok. but the moment I try, some one changes it a moment later. english and writing are my specialty, but it's hard to convince the ones that edit these articles like this. I will do what I can to pull my weight. :The Mythril edit was reverted because the Tolkien article is already linked as the very first word on the page.Glorious CHAOS! 05:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. thank you. I just wanted to see he got a little credit for coining the term. It looks good to me. Nothing too drastic, just the removal of unneeded emotion and some grammatical stuff. You kept the information largely intact, so the work the first author of the section put in isn't for nothing, and made it much more professional. Good work, by all mean, continue. 04:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll track down the rest. I re-did the Agrabah part and clarified what I was doing in my edit summary. The only other one I saw changed back was Halloween Town. Let's see if there's any problems with Agrabah now, and then try again a little later. 20:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Have you read how a lot of it sounds on the way it was? with the after thought and too much imagery and editor input? Yes, and that's what I took out. That's all that needs to be removed, the information itself is good, but the emotion isn't. 21:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It's back on the Halloween Town page. Re: Wonderland I fixed a typo, as you can see here. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:25, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm reorganizing the world pages. The way they are now has been agreed - by a large majority - to contain to much emotion and thought by the person who organized it originally. I wasn't meaning to be mean, but that editor will go in after and put everything as it was. Oh,how the sea calls 05:30, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Then we'll change it back and explain why. 06:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) It's been a while since I've changed it, and it remains untouched. It might take me a while to get to the other world pages, I'm on vacation haha